


Blood and Water

by milkywaytears



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Horror, Bonding, F/F, F/M, Illegal Activities, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaytears/pseuds/milkywaytears
Summary: Small snippets of Vicky and Vera's business partnership and budding friendship.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Blood and Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinusagitora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinusagitora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The love, lead, and undead.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046802) by [Rinusagitora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinusagitora/pseuds/Rinusagitora). 



> Inspired by the fic "The love, lead, and undead" by Rinusagitora, it's good and you should read it. I love Vicky and Vera's relationship/friendship in it and wanted to write something based on it because I love platonic friendships and found families! I tried to base Vicky's personality on the one she has in the fic, I think I did okay, haha.

Vicky met Vera online.

She answered an ad, the gorgon needed extra hands for a bank robbery, and Vicky needed the money.

She goes the rendezvous point, an alley between the buildings across from the bank, and her client's already waiting for her. They go over the plan and then Vera hands her a gun and a ski mask.

"You ready?" Vera asks.

Vicky grins, "let's do this."

They rob the place, split the profits with Vera getting the larger share, and go their separate ways.

Vicky doesn't expect to see her again, but a week later she gets an email asking for her help with a smuggling scheme. The week after that, she helps Vera get rid of some of her rivals.

"You keep calling me for jobs," Vicky tells her one night, driving home after a heist. "Not that I'm complaining, it's flattering."

"You get the job done. Flawlessly, I must admit." Vera tells her.

So begins their partnership. Whenever Vera needs to pull off a heist or take care of a competitor, she calls Vicky and the other girl takes care of it no questions asked.

Her bank account starts to grow and she moves out of the warehouse she was staying at, and into an apartment.

* * *

She and Vera grab a drink at a bar, following another successful heist.

"To yet another successful day," Vera says with a smirk, they clink their glasses.

Vicky downs her scotch in a second and enjoys the burn, She can still feel the adrenaline flowing through her veins.

"Hey ladies!" A voice rings out as she sets down her glass, a ghost had floated up to them

She then watches, with wide eyes, the ghost plops down in Vera's lap and says, "Is there room in this hottie party for one more?"

Vicky flicks her eyes to Vera's face, expecting to see a glare, but gorgon laughs and says, "I didn't think you'd hit up such a quaint place, Polly."

"Honey, I go where the alcohol is good and the eye candy is even better. Speaking of which," The ghost eyes Vicky up and down. "Who's your cute friend?"

"This is Vicky, a business associate of mine," Vera tells her.

Vicky shoots her a smile and waves, "hi."

"Your cute." Polly tells her and then calls out, "bartender, three mimosas over here!"

"Actually," Vicky starts to stand. "I should go, I'll message you later, Vera."

She knows the gorgon prefers to keep her private life and professional life separate.

"Wait," Polly pops up and grabs Vicky by the shoulders. "Don't leave yet! Stay a bit longer!"

Vera pipes up, "Yes, a couple more of drinks won't hurt. Stay for a bit."

Vicky quirks a brow at her and then looks at Polly; she can feel the bubbly energy flowing from the ghost.

"Okay," Vicky says.

-

She stumbles into her apartment at three in the morning, they ended up going to a club.

Vera and Polly drop her off, Polly gives Vicky her phone. She doesn't even remember giving it to the ghost, she must have taken it when she wasn't looking.

"Call me whenever you're down to party, babe!" Polly told her.

The night was great and she doesn't want to forget any of it.

The neon lights bouncing off of the walls.

The music ringing in her ears.

The close contact with Vera and Polly when they tore up the dance floor; Polly laughing at her moves.

Her body is still buzzing from it all.

Her phone pings, a message from Vera.

'See you tomorrow.'

She throws herself on the couch, then she hugs herself tight and giggles, not wanting this feeling to end.

It's been too long since she's had a night like this one.

Way too long.

-

Polly never ran out of energy and Vicky had the pleasure of becoming her new drinking buddy. 

She and Vera are starting to have casual conversations and even hang out, the gorgon is surprisingly a calm person to be around. They'll go shopping and talk; their topics ranging from how to dispose of a corpse to what smoothie flavor is the best.

Her Saturday nights were no longer spent alone instead she was either bar hopping with Polly or getting a manicure with Vera. Weekends with Vera and Polly become something that she looks forward to. Just for a couple of hours, her worries are pushed aside and she can let loose. 

* * *

The were-puma looks up at the two ladies standing in front of him, eyes wide as his entire body trembles.

"Miss Oberlin, p-please," He chokes between his words. "I'm sorry, I'll tell you everything!"

Vicky ignores him and looks over the set of tools in front of her.

"Are you sure your friend and his parents don't mind us using his torture chamber?" She asks.

"Yes, Damien owes me a favor anyway," Vera picks up a knife and slowly presses it against the were-puma's throat. "Now, let's see what this traitor knows."

Vicky grins, "aye-aye."

* * *

They're out shopping when a car speeds past a red light.

Vicky's not afraid of getting hurt, it comes with the territory of being dead. She's held together by stitches so if anything intense happens she can just stitch herself back together.

So it only makes sense that she takes the hit for Vera; she pushes the other girl out of the way and the car sends her flying.

Her head flies off and there's a ringing in her ears before she gets her bearings. She can see her torso on the road, an arm flew across the street, one of her legs is sitting at the crosswalk next to Vera.

Vera screams.

-

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Vera screams at her, running into the living room, sewing kit in hand.

"Uh, you were going to get hit," Vicky calls from the pillow they sat her head on.

"So you throw yourself in the way!?"

"Yes? What else was I supposed to do?"

After she cursed out the driver that hit Vicky, Vera picked up all of her body parts and drove them back to her place.

Valerie, Vera's sister, looks over the rest of Vicky's body parts for any damage.

"Geez," the catgirl says. "What happened anyway?"

"Just a small car accident," Vicky tells her.

Vera glares at her, holding one of her arms, "a 'small' accident?"

Vicky rolls her eyes, "yes 'small' because unlike you, I can stitch myself back together."

"I'm gonna stitch your lips together in a second," Vera hisses.

Valerie sighs, "this is gonna take a while."

-

Vera's father comes home and see's Vera sewing Vicky's head back on her body. He walks to the kitchen and comes back with lemonade and a plate of cookies.

* * *

Sometimes, Vicky can see her family again.

She can see her old friends.

She hugs them.

She kisses them.

She laughs with them.

They hold her tight and tell her how much she means to them and how they'll always love her.

But then they'll start to disappear.

She'll call out for them to come back.

She'll fall to her knees crying and begging for them not to leave her.

They continue to disappear.

One by one.

Until it's her standing alone.

And then, she'll wake up trembling holding and hugging herself while tears running down her cheek.

-

Vicky spends mornings after a nightmare in bed, nursing a hangover. 

Morning turns into noon and Vicky's still in bed. 

She's hiding underneath the covers and there are beer cans littered on the floor. She can feel the bags underneath her eyes and her headache is keeping her from getting any sleep.

She whips out her phone.

**[To: Vera 🐍]**

[Is it okay if we cancel today]

[had a crazy night]

[lol]

She waits for a bit and then-

**[Vera🐍 would like to facetime]**

-

She doesn't know why she'd answer, especially when her face is a mess, but they end up talking for two hours.

* * *

Vera presses her gun against the store clerks forehead. 

A security guard lays on the ground, dead. Next to him is a smashed security camera.

Vicky stands on Vera's left, taking the diamonds from the display case and throwing them in the sack she brought with them.

The clerk shivers, "Please don't hurt me-"

"Shut up," Vera interrupts.

"Alright," Vicky slings the sack over her shoulder. "Got em all."

Vera lowers her gun, She and Vicky run for the exit.

"Thanks for the discount!" Vicky yells over her shoulder.

* * *

One upside to technically being dead is that you don't have to worry about destroying your body.

It's Sunday and Vicky's in her bra and underwear, sitting in front of her coffee table, snorting coke with Vera and Polly.

The window's open and a breeze comes in and ruffles the curtains. She has her record player out, soft music echoes throughout the room.

She sits back, after snorting her fourth line, phone in hand, and scrolls through monstagram. Vera is sitting next to her, their shoulders are pressed together.

Polly comes over and rests her head in Vicky's lap. 

"Your thighs are super soft, " Polly tells her tracing the stitches that hold her together. "Like, marshmallow soft."

Vicky giggles and then says, "thanks."

"Papa wants to know if want to come over for dinner next Friday," Vera asks.

"Love to," Vicky says.

Vicky loves wild nights, but she also appreciates days where she can lounge and relax.

* * *

Vera has given Vicky so much and she couldn't be any more grateful.

So when she gets an email offering millions to fork over any dirt she has on Vera, she deletes it without a second thought.

She sticks to her guns even when she’s tied up, bruised, and at the end of a gun. The vampire in front of her presses it against her forehead.

"One last chance, cutie," The vampire tells her.

She spits in his face, "fuck you."

"Have it your way."

_Click_

She closes her eyes.

_Bang!_

She feels the warmth of blood splatter across her face and then she opens her eyes.

The vampire lays on the ground in front of her, a hole in the back of his head, a bloody puddle growing beneath him.

Vera walks in and Vicky's mouth goes dry.

The gorgon was covered head to toe in blood.

Blood that wasn't her own.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Vicky shrieks as Vera bends down and uses a knife to cut her free from the ropes.

"You could have been ambushed!" She yells while trying to stand, her knees buckle and Vera catches her.

"What if something happened to you!?" She says hits vera's chest.

"You could've died!" She hits her again.

"Don't do something so stupid just for me!"

She hits again.

And again.

And again.

Vera stands still, shoulders squared and body unflinching as the other girl hits her.

Vicky's punches become weak.

"You d-dumbass." Her words break and she starts to hiccup

Vera pulls her into a hug.

Vicky starts to sob, her body trembling.

Vera holds her tighter.

-

The drive back to Vera's home is silent.

Vera's in the shower.

Valerie waited for them on the front porch and immediately took Vicky to her bedroom. She washed the Franken-girl's face, tended to her bruises, and tucked her into bed after giving her spare pajamas. 

Valerie crawls into bed with her, getting behind her and snuggling close. She wraps her tail around one Vicky's legs and hooks her chin over her shoulder.

The bedroom door opens with a creak; Vera walks in, turns off the lights, and gets into bed with the other two girls.

She pulls Vicky in close, tucking the girl's head underneath her chin.

Valerie's purring and the thrumming of Vera's heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

-

Papa Oberlin asks her to stay for breakfast, when she woke up the next morning.

"I already wore out my welcome," Vicky tells him

Vera pulls out a chair for her, "Shut up and sit down."

She sits.

* * *

Monday morning, she wakes up to the incessant ringing of her alarm clock and alerts from her phone. She sits up, rubs the slip from her eyes, takes a look at her phone.

**[From: Vera 🐍]**

[Rise and shine bitch]

[We'll be there in 5]

She sighs and hauls herself out of bed, getting up this morning is gonna take some getting used to. She showers then puts on an outfit she threw together. As she finishes slipping on her shoes, her phone beeps and she looks at it.

**[From: Vera 🐍]**

[We're here]

She takes a breath, "Okay I got this."

She steps out the front door and jogs to Vera's car and hops in the passenger seat.

"Morning Vick," Valerie greets her from the back seat, eyes glued to her.

"Morning Val!" Vicky greets back.

Vera places her hand on Vicky's shoulder.

"You ready?" she asks squeezing her shoulder.

Vicky grins, "let's do this."

They drive off, ready to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit messy, but I'm happy with it. I'm not sure if it was clear, but in my head this takes place before Vicky goes to spooky high, a year or so before she meets the rest of the gang. The first monster she meets is besides Vera is Polly.  
> I really like the idea of Vicky gradually becoming part of the Oberlin family, and it makes sense because Vicky, Vera, and Valerie all start with the letter V.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
